


A Very Merry Christmas

by KOranges



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOranges/pseuds/KOranges
Summary: We are open on Christmas Day!7 AM to 4 PMIf you are alone pop in for a hot cupof coffee a snack and some Christmas Cheer!You don’t have to buyanything- We’re family.Happy Holidays!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomfics (nomadicwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwolf/gifts).

“You’re open?” The voice was small and Steve’s head shot up. His chin had practically been on the counter because he’d run out of things to do thirty minutes ago. 

“Yes.” He smiled widely and straightened the elf’s hat on his head. “All day long.” 

The man didn’t look appeased. “It’s Christmas.” 

Steve was aware. Very aware. But instead of letting the fiftieth rendition of 'All I Want For Christmas’ rot his brain, he shrugged. The man tugged off his hat and Steve got a good look at him. Tired. Scruffy. Maybe not homeless but it was hard to tell sometimes. Mostly he just looked anxious. And cold. But the might be from being out on the street on Christmas Day. 

“What brings you in today?” He asked. 

“Um.” He cleared his throat. “There’s a sign in your window?

Steve nodded. The sign had taken about five minutes to draw. Less than five minutes thought had actually gone in to it. Or maybe five years. It was hard to know exactly when the idea had gotten planted in his brain but the day before it had sprouted and grown ravenously like mint to the point where other thoughts had been having trouble finding their space in there. So, he’d painted the sign. 

We are open on Christmas Day!   
7 AM to 4 PM   
If you are alone pop in for a hot cup   
of coffee a snack and some Christmas Cheer!   
You don’t have to buy   
anything- We’re family.   
Happy Holidays! 

It was just a piece of cardboard stuck in the 10-foot square storefront window to his shop. It was a small sign in a small shop on a side street of a less popular neighborhood in Brooklyn. Honestly, by 10 AM he’d started to acknowledge that nobody was going to show up. But he remembered his first year after Iraq- dropped in New York with no family, no job, and no home. He’d had a little bit of money, sure, but that was it. He was alone not just for a few days but a solid year. Thanksgiving to Christmas had been the worst. He also remembered growing up so poor that sometimes Christmas was nothing more than his mother’s one day off in six months. 

Now he had Nat and Sam and Clint. And Tony, whatever that was worth, when Tony’s schedule allowed it. They were his friends. It had felt right to open his shop. It was his home and he wanted to share it. And afterwards, dinner with some Sam and some of the other vets from the VA that Sam worked with (both as coworkers and as social worker). 

The man walked up to the counter and Steve pretended he wasn’t staying and busied himself with wiping down and already pristine surface. He was missing an arm, Steve noticed, but moved without confidently in a way that told Steve it wasn’t a recent injury. 

He looked up and found two blue eyes boring into his own with an intensity that took him by surprise. 

“Afghanistan.” The man said simply, without prompting. “Somewhere in the desert outside Kabul.” 

Steve looked away. “I don’t know when you were there. But it was beautiful there over Christmas.” 

The earned him a small smile and then a nod. 

“Better than Ramadi.” He agreed. Then he offered his hand. 

“Not nearly as good as New York.” Steve countered with a grin. That got him a laugh, a real one, and the smile nearly blinded him. “New York’s worst day is better than the best day anywhere else.” 

He snorted. “Not that you’re biased.” 

“Oh, I’m absolutely biased.” Steve admitted. He leaned forward on the counter; his pretense of cleaning was completely forgotten. When the man smiled his whole face opened up. So much kinder than his face would lead you to believe. 

“Can I get coco?” He asked. Almost timid. He started to reach into his pocket, but Steve stopped him. 

“On the house.” He insisted. “Merry Christmas.” 

Another smile. Steve melted. This probably wasn’t healthy and definitely wasn’t the point of his Christmas hours. But when the man paused and extended a hand, Steve had to stop himself from using it to pull him over the counter. 

“I’m Bucky.” He told Steve. “Any chance you want to have a cup of coco with me?” 

Steve pursed his lips and looked around. “I dunno. It’s kind of busy. This place is packed.” 

“I can tell you’re the go to hopping spot.” Bucky agreed with a nod, looking around his absolutely deserted coffee shop as if it was a lot more than four brick walls and multiple shades of paint. He also looked inordinately fond. 

“Oh, you know, Christmas is the busiest day of the year for coffee shops across the nation.” 

“Everybody knows that.” Bucky nodded. “Not a single hot coco to be had without waiting hours in lines that wind around the block on Christmas Day.” 

Steve laughed and got to work on two drinks. Bucky didn’t wander over to a seat but stood right at the counter watching him work. He was watching Steve work with a sort of interest that made Steve’s stomach tie itself in knots. He looked over and smiled at him and was rewarded with an actual laugh, which was one of the best sounds Steve had ever heard. 

Once the drinks were made, Steve walked around the counter and over to the gigantic fireplace and settled into one of the oversized plush chairs that sat in front of it. On a second thought, he walked over to the pastry cabinet and grabbed two cinnamon rolls and some forks. Bucky took his a little sheepishly but as soon as Steve started eating his, Bucky’s was gone. 

“How long you been back?” Steve asked him. 

“About two weeks.” He admitted. 

“Where you staying?” 

“With some friends over in Queens.” 

“Queens?” Steve grimaced. “So you’re saying it’s been rough.” 

Bucky just laughed. 

“It’s been okay.” Bucky decided with a shrug. 

“You got family here still?” Steve asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Well, apparently my mom’s been reincarnated into a mouthy coffee shop owner.” He told Steve. But he followed with a grin and Steve smiled back. “But, no. My sister’s all I got and she’s out in California.” 

“Bucky.” Steve trailed off. They were just meeting. What he wanted to ask felt like a lot. “You’re okay?” 

“I’m okay most days. It’s just...lonelier than I expected.” Bucky admitted, He had a few bites of soup before saying anything else. “Not much is the same as before I left. It’s weird.” 

Steve nodded. “It’s weird being alone in a city this crowded. I’ve been there” 

“Really?” 

“Denny’s was my Thanksgiving go-to three years running.” Steve admitted. “And my favorite Chinese food place practically had a table reserved for me on Christmas Day.” 

Bucky gave him a small nod. “This place was my ma’s flower shop when I was growing up.” 

Steve froze. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Bucky saw his panic and stepped closer to him. 

“That’s why I came here. I just wanted to see it. Found your sign instead.” Bucky was looking up at Steve, one hand on Steve’s shoulder, close enough that his winter jacket made the logistics of their closeness a little bit awkward. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said softly. And he was. 

“No. It’s nice.” He smiled and Steve reached over and grabbed his hands. 

“Come back whenever.” Steve insisted. It felt like a moment to be sincere. Bucky was so close Steve could feel the heat radiating off of him. “I can’t afford to hire you, but you’re welcome to a cup of coffee or tea or whatever.” 

“Maybe I will.” Bucky said. His voice was quiet and Steve was keenly aware of how close they were.

Bucky was looking at him strangely, almost apprehensively, and Steve cleared his throat and stepped back. He wasn’t a small man- not since the summer he turned thirteen- and the last thing he wanted was to make himself some imposing presence that made Bucky feel unwelcome or uncomfortable. But Bucky was undeterred, stepped right up to Steve and wrapped him into an awkward hug. Awkward mostly because Steve couldn’t stop the blush from coming to the tips of his ears or the awkward stammering, but Bucky seemed to appreciate both. 

“I’ll be back.” He said simply. 

“Merry Christmas.” Steve murmured, mouth somewhere in the vicinity of Bucky’s ear. 

“Merry Christmas.” Bucky whispered back. He held on to Steve a moment longer before letting go. 

And then he was gone and Steve had a moment of admiring just how well and truly absolutely screwed he was if Bucky actually came back. He was a danger to Steve’s system. Steve closed the shop a few minutes after three, having served a grand total of two people (himself included). But it felt like a win. 

A very merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year older, a year....maybe not much wiser.

ONE YEAR LATER 

“You can’t boycott Christmas, Steve.” Bucky whined. Steve just shrugged. 

“I’ve decided to give it some space this year is all.” He decided. The shop was empty outside of the two of them and the plethora of Christmas decorations Bucky had insisted on putting up the day after Thanksgiving. Apparently, in his opinion, being the manager gave him creative control over the decorations. Steve acquiesced because making Bucky happy seemed to be what made Steve happy. 

He’d hired Bucky as soon as it made the smallest bit of financial sense. They’d painted flowers across the walls of his shop together over a few consecutive evenings. Steve had almost lost his mind one of those nights. Bucky had gotten this brilliant blue paint over his face and had been laughing at some stupid joke he’d made at Steve’s expense. 

It had taken all of Steve’s willpower not to kiss him senseless right then. Even now, Bucky in his elf hat sitting on the counter pouting at Steve was tempting the outer reaches of Steve limits. He’d been hitting them more and more recently. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a scrooge.” Bucky frowned, his eyes laughing. 

“I’m not a scrooge.” 

“You hate Christmas. No tree in your apartment. No lights.” Bucky pointed at him. “I even had to decorate this place for you.” 

Steve huffed. “I helped.” 

“You wrapped a few empty stock boxes for the mantle.” Bucky countered. 

“And they look great.”

“Scrooge.” Bucky teased. “You haven’t even said Merry Christmas.” 

Steve went back to stocking the pastry display. They’d had a few more customers this year but it was still not a crowded day in the shop. He only added a handful to the tray. Bucky continued to whine and Steve continued to ignore him while daydreaming about the shadow of stubble on his jaw. 

“You’re really not gonna?” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re not going to say Merry Christmas?” Bucky challenged. His eyes narrowed. He almost seemed genuinely hurt. Steve sighed. 

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘P’ sound and smiling in a way he hoped was more charming than smug.

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m working. Want to try it?” Bucky huffed but did disappear into the back. When he came back, Steve gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Bucky just glared at him, which made Steve laugh. Christmas had been pretty much the only thing Bucky had wanted to talk about for the last few weeks. Steve’s reluctance to celebrate it ‘in lieu of more inclusive global winter celebrations’ only made Bucky go full on Christmas Elf even further. 

Which Steve found adorable. An absolute fringe benefit. 

“Oi.” Bucky was suddenly trying to squeeze past him with another box of decorations. “Will you move your fat ass out of my way.” 

“I do not have a fat ass.” Steve gasped, playing up his offense to make Bucky laugh. 

“No. I mean not if we’re talking about proportionate size to your shoulders. But on its own? Y’know just massive. Gargantuan.” Bucky gestured and Steve gasped, laughing at the absurdity of it all. Bucky set the box down on the counter and set it in one of the lower cabinets. 

“I am not gargantuan.” Steve protested. 

“Well, that’s disappointing.” 

The look he gave Steve was scorching and his entire mouth dried out. Bucky turned it off in a second, though, and was back to smiling and laughing like the doofus he was ninety percent of the time. Steve remained frozen, unable to process any of it. He cleared his throat and looked back towards the front of the shop. 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to you disparage my ass.” Steve said finally. It was not smooth. 

“Oh that’s not on the list of things I’d like to do to it.” Bucky gave him a wink and Steve’s brain broke.

“Was that…” Steve short circuited before managing the rest of his words and ended up with making just a high pitched squeaking noise. Bucky smirked over his cup of hot coco and Steve’s mouth just fell open. 

“Don’t hurt yourself there, boss.” 

Which didn’t help. Steve’s mouth dropped down. “Did you just flirt with me?” 

“Have been for a year.” Bucky admitted without a hint of hesitation. He popped a cake bit in his mouth. “But thanks for finally noticing.” 

Steve snorted. “You’re such a jerk.” 

“Way to kill the romance, you prick.” Bucky knocked Steve’s shoulder. “I was making a confession of my feelings over here. That’s not jerk like behavior.” 

“You waited a year. That’s total jerk behavior.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s my fault you can’t take a hint now? I did everything but buy a ring.” 

“I painted flowers all over the store for you.” Steve protested, gesturing around his shop. 

Bucky looked around and then back towards Steve. Steve gestured again, a little more desperately than the first time. The man wanted to say that he had been oblivious? If he had missed a signal or two it wasn’t anything like the literal billboard that had become his coffee shop wall. There had even been a week where Bucky had needed a place to crash. Steve had offered him his bed. Offered. Him. His. Bed. 

“Oh, Jesus.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Will you just shut up and kiss me?” 

Which, Steve did. 

A few times. 

“Merry Christmas.” Bucky whispered softly. He was leaning against Steve’s chest. Steve smiled. 

“You said something about just shutting up and kissing?” Steve reminded him. Bucky swatted his shoulder but laughed fondly. 

“You couldn’t just say it back?” 

“I love you.” Steve said impulsively. Bucky froze, just for a moment, and then rolled his eyes teasingly. 

“I love you, too. But if you really loved me, you’d say it back.” Bucky whispered. 

“Joyous Kwanza?” 

“That seems culturally insensitive.” 

“Happy Hannukah?” 

“Appropriate, at least, but not what I’m looking for.” 

“Io, Saturnalia?” 

“Steve. Seriously.” 

“Grianstad an gheimhridh shona.” Steve managed to butcher the pronunciation but it was worth it for the look on Bucky’s face. “What? My family is Irish.” 

Bucky didn’t look convinced. “Did you look up how to say that specifically for this argument?” 

“I maybe wanted to be prepared.” Steve said with a shrug. Maybe there was a trace of smugness in his voice, but he couldn’t help the full fledged grin that was spreading across his face. Bucky was full on glaring at him. “I maybe know you well enough to know that you weren’t going to let my Christmas cheer take a year off without a fight.” 

“I happen to be partial to Christmas.” Bucky defended. 

“An odd stance for a Jewish man.” Steve pointed out, but Bucky just shrugged. 

“Don’t judge me.” He pressed another quick kiss to Steve’s lips. 

It was a sensation he didn’t think was going to get used to any time soon. He blushed and watched as Bucky darted back behind the counter and came back with a small wrapped gift. He pressed it into Steve’s hands and shrugged a little bit. Steve noticed the small look of trepidation before Steve took it from him. 

“It’s okay if you didn’t get me anything.” Bucky told him quickly. “I know we weren’t officially dating.” 

Steve gave him a teasing look. “Is that what we’re doing now?” 

The look Bucky gave him was not amused. Steve leaned down and gave him another kiss. 

He really wasn’t ever going to get tired of that anytime soon. 

“As it happens, I did get you something.” Steve told him. Bucky looked dubious at best. 

“I’ve been around every minute.” Bucky protested. He looked incredulous. “There’s no chance that you bought a present, wrapped it, and got it into this store without me noticing.” 

Steve laughed. 

“Well, you know how you hate helping me do the stocking?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah?” Bucky didn’t seem particularly pleased with the lead in to his present. 

Steve walked over to the mantle and picked up one of the decorative presents off of the mantle. One of the so-called empty boxes that Steve had wrapped as his small contribution to the festive cheer. Bucky gasped in betrayal. He pressed the present into Bucky’s hands and leaned down, kissing him deeply before backing up. 

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.” Steve said quietly. 

“Merry Christmas.” Bucky whispered back. “Idiot.” 

Steve was in love with a smug little shit. He rolled his eyes and pushed Bucky over to one of the oversized chairs so that he could watch Bucky unwrap his present- a key to the shop and a letter about making Bucky half owner because he was in love with him and figured they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. 

Really, Bucky couldn’t just have waited until the end of the night? Steve smiled to himself. He’d have assumed that Bucky would pick up on the fact that Steve was planning something by not wishing him Merry Christmas. 

They both knew it was his favorite time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! So much fun writing this Secret Santa. Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays / to all! Thanks for reading :-)
> 
> Merry Christmas Karadanverss / Multifandomfics

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2!  
Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa! Part of the Stucky Secret Santa 2019 for Karadanverss (tumblr) / Multifandomfics (AO3)


End file.
